User blog:OhmyGAHHH/Korea is Shattered.
TVN Seoul : Shouting can be heard from the outsides of the buirding, Korea is under attack, Korea is shatteled once again, never has the nation seen something like this ever since the Korean War and the Second Korean War, SEOUL IS UNDER ATTACK. You can hear peopre scleaming of agony, you can hear people saying their last words, begging for their lives... Korea... is dead. Telecinco Madrid : Varios reportes dicen que la capital de Korea, Seoul, está destruida por rebeldes socialistas y republicanistas, aun se esta investigando que ha occurido, pero ahora, el mundo esta en shock. CNN New York City : Breaking and possibly devastating news. After being suppressed various times by the Korean government, the “People’s Korea” movement has risen up with weapons and actual armed forces, shooting Korean troops in Seoul, TV reporters from Korea are going crazy, some are even crying and begging for their lives. The “Change Korea” movement accidentally crossed their paths with the “People’s Korea” and a clash went on, with the socialists shooting first and the students fighting against the socialists with fists and legs, for their lives. Not only that, but during the clash, troops also came to take revenge on the socialists, but something unusual happened, a 8.2 magnitude earthquake struck with the epicenter being on the Korean Peninsula, damaging parts of Japan, Manchuria and China, an earthquake so powerful it was even felt on Hong Kong, which is impossible for an earthquake with epicenter at Korea. During the 1 and a half minutes long moment of shock, the Korean troops shot many members of the People’s Korea and the “Change Korea” students protested even more, even coming to the point were some members even shouted “YOU BUNCH OF CORRUPT WANKERS, YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!” and causing a Korean troop to go mad and shoot the people who shouted that in the legs. Said Korean troop was put down, but not for long, windows of a local huge apartment nearby exploded and shattered and hurt many people, including the troops, just like the Lockerbie Disaster, the glass fell down various parts of the district it was located and mostly fell into the battle. At the end, more people joined in the fight, gunshots can be currently heard every 3 seconds in the main area of the fight, families joined the brawl, several troops joined the battle, communists with guns are killing troops and Change Korea students are joining with fists. The king of Korea was making an announcement about his resignation, but the speech was cut down by an explosion hurting the King, which was sent to a nearby hospital, the explosion was caused by a communist called “Park Kim Sung”, which was put down to the ground and the communists saw it as an opportunity to shoot the police officers, but the communists in the area were massacred, after the police officers were tired and done with “communist wanker scum pigs”, the communists were shot to death one by one publicly, but the armed police were stopped by Change Korea members, putting them to the ground, stealing their weapons and putting them on a backpack which is hidden in an unknown place now. Meanwhile, the president of Korea received assassination attempts in the span of just 2 hours, he is currently hiding in an also unknown that might not even be in Korea. Rumors have it that he was at an airport at Seoul, said airport bombed and evacuated, luckily no one was hurt. Explosions are occurring every twenty minutes by now, Seoul is now almost partially destroyed and people are fleeing from the city to be safe, the republic was supposedly proclaimed but monarchist loyalists refuse to accept it and have started rioting, but for now it is all about Change Korea, People’s Korea and the Korean troops, people are going insane, deaths occurring every 2 minutes, it is no longer a safe place anymore. Fox News : Holy mother of fuck, we cannot believe this, Seoul has fallen, it is no longer a city as locals say. It is now the scene of a huge brawl between student protesters, communists, monarchists and troops, we are shaking as we’re saying this, just take a look at the images and the drone filming the scen-HOLY FUCK, NO WAY, FUCK FUCK FUCK! Politika Newspaper : BREAKING NEWS! A huge bomb has exploded nearby the brawl scene at the city of Seoul, if you need context to what’s happening, it is a war scene by this point, it is students versus socialists versus monarchists, it all cannot be explained by just a few words, but there is a word to describe it, and that word is... War. Category:Blog posts